A strong program that increased in scope and strength over the past fifteen years, has been ongoing at the University of Louisville School of Medicine for medical students, residents, and community practitioners. This has included special lecture series, conferences backed by tumor registries support, special clinics, symposiums in cancer, summer scholarships, electives and tutorials, and the production of publications with registry support, all made possible in whole or in part by the grant. With the recent lapse of clinical training programs, some of these projects were retained intact, some were cut back, and some were discontinued. Our new proposed educational program envisions new, stronger, coordinated leadership through the University of Louisville multidisciplinary Cancer Center, and we propose to add depth and breadth to new student, resident, and continuing education programs, with reinstatement of parts of the past program which were necessarily stopped. New programs envisioned include redesigned, more comprehensive, student courses of instruction, added oncology fellowships, institution of "road show" cancer teams for outreach continuing education for this region, and the design and implementation of a new self-evaluation-computer system.